


Prisoner To Their Addiction: Part I

by tyomawrites



Series: Smut Sunday [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bragi is just following orders, and she's really happy to follow them when it involves getting to take Dagur to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner To Their Addiction: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of a later chapter in Signs Of The Skrill

“Pretty fucking eager Bragi.” He commented as she shoved him through the flaps. She took off her armour, dropping it on the floor next to a chest before beginning to take off Dagurs, only just their armour before she pushed him onto the bed. 

“Just fuck- fucking let me.” She tore at the waistband of his trousers before shoving them down past his thighs to his knees. He was already hard, curving up towards his stomach. Bragi swallowed, groaning before leaning down to take him into her mouth. Dagur’s hands raked through her hair, pulling her headband out of her hair and twisting it around his fingers, pulling her down onto his cock. She let her hands rest on his hips as he guided her head, scratching her nails on the sensitive jut of his hip bones. 

“Thor- fuck Bragi, your mouth.” She swallowed around him and pushed his cock deeper, taking it into her throat, choking around it slightly. She breathed in through her nose as Dagur maneuvered her head.

She kept at it for a while, just swallowing around Dagur or shifting her tongue to stimulate him while he lifted and lowered her head, letting off the steam that had built up over the past few days, stress and frustration bleeding into his groans and breathy sighs and whines. His nails scratched at her scalp lightly and she shuddered, pulling off his cock to look up at him, breathing hard.

“Dagur, Dagur please.” She begged. Dagur stood from the bed and stripped while Bragi admired the chiseled definition of his body, his abs and pecs, his arms as he lifted his tuning over his head, shoulders flexing as he turned around showed off, the same body that changed from a slightly scrawny teenager who had some muscle to a man, muscles glistening and defined, but with still slender hips that she could wrap her legs around.

He grinned at her, dark and predatory before lunging at her, pulling her towards him and ripping off her turning and binder, tugging down her trousers and lifting her up so that she wrapped her naked legs around his waist. Dagur instantly kissed her, fingers digging into her thighs, pulling her closer as his lips went from hers, down her neck as he lay her on the bed, sucking the skin.

“You’re such a good girl, come on, beg for Daddy Dagur’s cock in you.” He said with a lewd grin plastered on his face as he hovered over her, rubbing the head of his cock between her folds. “Come on baby, beg for Daddy’s cock fucking you.”

“Dagur- Daddy please.” He bit down on her neck, pushing into her in one smooth thrust, she let out a scream, arching against Dagur as he gripped her legs, putting them on his shoulders as he started thrusting hard, nails digging into his calves as she twisted the furs beneath her. He fucking into her without abandon, feeling the tight squeeze of her pussy around his cock. He groaned, leaning between her legs to deliver a biting kiss to her lips, smirking when he saw blood beading on her lip. She licked the blood off her lip, hands coming up to drag her nails across the skin on his back. He arched into it while thrusting into her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, biting down as she dragged her nails up his neck, feeling the skin flake, blood welling to the surface and beading from the broken skin. He pulled twisted his hands into her hair, tugging her head to the side to expose the other side of her neck, as he licked the beading blood, she gasped, his tongue running over it, teasing at the broken skin. He pulled her hair until her eyes watered slightly and she moaned, voice seizing up as he licked the other side of her neck before biting down, gentler than the first one, his other hand dragging scratches on her stomach. He was laying his claim over her.

Dagur growled against her neck, panting and huffing as he pulled her body closer, fucking into her, something dirty and primal. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips flush against her, arching her back as she came, clenching down on his cock as he came as well, spurting ribbon after ribbon of come into her, his mouth still latched onto her neck as she shuddered with each zap of pleasure as he slowly thrusted through the aftermath of his release. He slowly let go of her hair, and let go of his hold on her neck with his teeth, tilting his head to kiss her deeply as his body lay on top of hers. As he pulled out, his come leaked out of her, dripping down onto the fur softly. He smirked, scooping it with his fingers and bringing them up to Bragi’s lips, feeding it to her. She wrapped her tongue around his fingers, sucking on them as her eyes met his, glazed over and filled with love and lust for him.


End file.
